


LA MUSICA DE ASKA

by Foxlady



Series: Originals [2]
Category: Originals
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje de Aska, una niña del Valle, a una Orden llena de secretos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA MUSICA DE ASKA

I ASCENSIÓN. 

Los Músicos vivían tras los muros de piedra de Mallya, pero a veces al atardecer su música llegaba hasta el valle. Los granjeros detenían los arados y las mujeres dejaban de trenzar los cestos de fibra, y cuando el sol abandonaba el cielo y las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento violeta, la música parecía indescriptiblemente cercana y palpable como una niebla mágica.

 

Aska nunca había conocido a un Músico: sus abuelos decían que había habido uno en la villa antes de la Gran Sequía, un niño nacido del valle que había crecido para ser un Músico y que había Ascendido. Por supuesto, nunca había vuelto al valle: los Músicos, una vez elegidos, abandonaban todo para seguir el camino del Arte en el castillo del señor de Monnarja.

 

Ellos se consideraban felices de oírlos a veces al atardecer: según la leyenda, mientras hubiera música en el castillo, el valle de Monnarja nunca pasaría hambre ni sed. Y debía ser cierto, pensaba Aska, porque la vid y el trigo crecían verdes y abundantes, las lluvias eran tibias y generosas, y el río estaba siempre lleno de truchas, sabrosas y carnosas. Las ancianas horneaban masas dulces al atardecer y los niños jugaban libres entre los rastrojos, arrastrando muñecas con cabellos de maíz.

 

Aska, sin embargo, tenía un secreto: y sus abuelos la vigilaban más de lo que vigilaban a otros niños, y la hacían trabajar más duro que ninguna niña de su edad, para que cayera exhausta al anochecer en su camita con sábanas de algodón, y la hacían levantarse al amanecer para bañarse en el río y enjugarse los rizos negros en el agua helada. Aska no se quejaba, porque amaba a sus abuelos y sabía perfectamente porqué tenía que trabajar más que los demás.

 

 

Cuando tenía seis años, un ruiseñor había cantado en la viña, y ella le había contestado. La boca aún le dolía del palmetazo que su abuela le había dado, para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, con pánico en su rostro honesto, aferrándola como si temiera que se la quitasen: y esa noche sus abuelos habían tenido una conversación muy seria con ella, una conversación que se había grabado a fuego en su mente. 

 

A ese niño músico el señor de Monnarja lo había llamado y él no había tenido otra opción que obedecer, y por mucho orgullo que sintiera su familia no lo habían vuelto a ver nunca más. Y si ella mostraba habilidades o interés en la música, podían llevársela… y nunca volverían a verla.

 

Aska tuvo miedo y prometió no hacer nada semejante nunca más. Y durante diez años guardó silencio, y cuando los pájaros cantaban al amanecer, o en el deshielo el río corría espumoso y libre, o el viento antes de la tormenta agitaba sus enaguas blancas, sentía una opresión en el pecho que luchaba por liberarse, pero aguantó callada, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre a veces.

 

Creía que lo había dominado cuando una tarde en que pastoreaba las ovejas oyó, claro en el silencio del verano, un sonido diferente a todo lo que había oído antes. Era como el viento en el trigo, o como el agua saltando en una piedra: Aska jamás había oído una flauta, así que no sabía que lo que oia era el sonido de una tocada con singular maestría. Y la oyó con fascinado deleite, sintiendo que a pesar de que debía inundar el valle, tocaba sólo para ella.

 

Volvió a oírla todo el verano: la oyó a veces en las noches, lejana y clara, tan viva que nunca estaba segura si la había soñado o no. Esa flauta y su obsesionante melodía parecía pegarse a su piel como telas de araña, y Aska perdió peso y se desmejoró, pasando a veces las noche insomne con ese sonido en su cabeza. 

 

Nadie más parecía oírlo. A nadie más parecía obsesionarle. Pero ese sonido pronto pareció ahogar todos los demás para ella, y lo oía todo el tiempo: lo oía incluso sumergida en el río, oculta tras las cascadas, con la oreja pegada a la tierra tendida entre el trigo. Y una tarde ya no tuvo fuerzas para resistir, e inconteniblemente su voz susurró esa melodía con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas, abrazada a sí misma entre los matorrales de madreselva.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente vino uno de los hombres de Monnarja, cabellos blancos y flotantes y rostro joven, con una flauta en la mano, a llevársela. Se llamaba Lorne, y el gran grifo blanco que lo acompañaba hizo que todos se apartaran respetuosamente mientras se llevaba a la niña llorosa de la mano.


End file.
